Twins3: Hijacked Honeymoon
by KittandChips
Summary: AU. Anakin and Padmé's attempt to have a romantic holiday is thwarted by their eight year old twins.
1. Part One

**Summary** AU. Anakin and Padme's attempts to have a romantic holiday are thwarted by their eight-year-old twins.

**Author's Note**: This fic is third in the 'twins' series, but is complete unto itself. The backstory is simply that Anakin did not turn and lives with his family on Naboo.

**Modified:** 25 March 2008

* * *

**Twins3: Hijacked Honeymoon - Part One**

* * *

"Anakin!"

"I'm only trying to -"

"Help. I know - I've heard that one before."

Anakin tossed the spatula away in frustration. It bounced off a pile of dishes, causing half of them to crash into the sink.

Padmé jumped at the sound, and then turned angrily to Anakin. "Do you have to throw things around like a three year old?"

"Oh, so now I'm being immature!"

"Yes, you are," Padmé said, "I asked you to go and change the coolant in the ship; that's all."

"You're implying that I can't cook!" Anakin said, "How do you think Obi-Wan and I survived all those years in the field, huh? On takeout?"

"You probably argued with each other so much, the heat from your tempers cooked all the food," Padmé said, "And stop distracting me, before I burn these cookies."

"You wouldn't burn them if you let me help!" Anakin insisted, "And Jedi don't have tempers!"

Padmé burst out laughing, leaving Anakin fuming.

"Fine," he said, coldly, "Maybe I'll just go and sleep in the ship tonight if it's that important to you!"

"Sure," Padmé said, flipping one of the half-cooked biscuits, "Just don't forget to change the coolant while you're there."

Anakin turned away, intending to storm off to the hangar, when he was drawn up short. Two wide-eyed, gaping twins stood in the kitchen doorway.

"What the?! When did you two get home?"

Padmé whirled around in surprise, just as the twins suddenly turned and ran. Anakin winced with every bang of their feet against the stairs, until the sound of a door sliding closed marked their retreat into the safety of a bedroom.

"Wait!" Anakin called, running to the foot of the stairs, "Leia! Luke!!"

Padmé appeared by his side, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Here," she said, passing him the spatula, "I'll go talk to them. You take care of the cookies."

"They seemed pretty upset," Anakin said, miserably, "I can't believe we were fighting in front of them!" He turned to Padmé. "Do you think ... do you think we've scarred them for life?"

Padmé hid a smile. "No, they'll be fine - they just need reassuring that we're not planning to move to opposite sides of the galaxy and give them away to my sister."

"But I read this article in one of your fashion holo-magazines that said -"

Padmé looked up in surprise. "You read my fashion magazines?!"

"No! Well ... sometimes, if they have interesting articles ... anyway, that's not the point! The point is -"

"That I'm going to handle it," Padmé said, silencing Anakin with a kiss, "Just keep things under control here. Use your Jedi field skills."

Anakin sighed as he watched Padmé leave the kitchen, and banged the spatula against the palm of his hand in frustration. He shouldn't have been arguing. He couldn't even remember how it started. It just seemed so silly now - arguing over cookies like the two of them were the eight year old members of the family. It was his fault the twins were upset, and he wanted to be the one to fix it.

But he'd learnt a long time ago, that sometimes it was better to simply step back, and let Padmé take care of everything.

* * *

Later that night, Anakin turned from side to side, and wrestled with his pillow, before finally throwing it out of the bed all together. A minute later, he used the Force to retrieve it, having changed his mind about needing it. It wasn't until he started rearranging the blankets that Padmé finally rolled over.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, stretching an arm across his chest to prevent any further restless fidgeting.

"I'm just thinking about the twins," he said, staring at the ceiling. "Are you _sure_ they're okay?"

"No, Ani," she said, in an overly serious tone, "They were mildly devastated. That's why they staged that cookie eating contest, and laughed and screamed while they soaked you with the hose. I hope you actually managed to change the coolant in all that mayhem, by the way."

"They _seemed_ happy," Anakin admitted, "But maybe this is going to come back and haunt us one day when they're teenagers. Stars, Padmé, I can't believe we were fighting in front of them! Over _cookies_!"

"They've already forgotten about it. Besides, we're going to have a lot more than this to worry about when they're teenagers. Such as when Leia brings home her first boyfriend -"

"Don't remind me!" Anakin complained.

"And when Luke is brought home by traffic security for illegal racing."

"Hey, now, that's not fair," Anakin said, "Let's just worry about when Leia is going to start asking us if she can be the next queen."

Padmé was silent for a moment. "The answer is no," she said, finally.

Anakin laughed. "As long as I don't have to tell her." He turned to look at his wife, suddenly serious again. "I'm so sorry about this afternoon. It should never have happened -"

Padmé reached up to put fingers over his lips. "Shhh. That's the tenth time you've apologized."

"I know. I just wish I could go back in time and ..."

Padmé raised her head to stare at him through the darkness. "Ani, it was barely even an argument ... you should have seen some of the rows _my_ parents used to get into. Arguing is human. I'd be worried if we didn't argue from time to time ... it would mean we'd stopped talking to each other."

Anakin sighed. "You're always so sane and rational," he said, "What would I do without you?"

"Dash around the galaxy acting on feelings alone," she suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Anakin said, leaning over to kiss his wife. Their tender moment was just that though - a moment. An incessant beeping broke the silence of the night air, causing Padmé to groan in annoyance.

"Who would be calling at this time of night?"

"Another galactic emergency," Anakin complained, "The usual story - you go to sleep for a few hours and the galaxy falls apart. Let's just let it beep."

"Ani!"

Anakin relented, and stretched out a palm in the direction to the portable holocom. It floated through the air until it was resting on his chest. When the image flickered into existence, it caused the room to take on a dull, blue luminescence.

Anakin blinked at the small figure, until he recognized his best friend, Jedi mentor, and the closest thing he had ever known to a father.

"Master?" Anakin said, sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"Hello, Anakin. How's the Droogan Subsidary research coming along?"

"Droogan ... research ... oh, I'll get right on to it. You're going on the mission next week, right?"

"Yes, but its been moved forward a few days. The situation is deteriorating."

"How bad is it?"

"Anakin!" Padmé complained. "Tell him it's one am and I'm trying to sleep."

"Shhh," Anakin said, hastily. It was too late, though. Obi-Wan had heard.

"One am? Ah, my apologies. I can never keep track of the time difference when I'm off Coruscant. I shall call back at another time."

"Take care, Master," Anakin said, "I hope you're not hanging off the side of a building, or stranded on some asteroid. That's what you're usually doing when you call me."

The hologram of Obi-Wan glanced from side to side in an appraising manner. "I'll spare you the details," he said, finally, and cut the call. The hologram blinked out, and Anakin tossed it on the floor beside the bed.

"Sorry," he whispered to Padmé. "But I don't want him to think I'm getting soft. A Jedi is supposed to be ready for action at any moment, day or night."

"Mmm-hmmm," she mumbled, head under the pillow.

"I just had a crazy idea," Anakin said, slightly louder.

"Unless it's a crazy idea for getting to sleep, I don't know if I want to hear it," Padmé said.

"Yes, you do," Anakin insisted, "I read in your magazine about couples taking second honeymoons. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately at work. I was thinking we should get away ... just the two of us. In the lake country, sleeping under the stars ..."

"Sounds wonderful," Padmé said, sleepily.

"Then how about we leave tomorrow?"

"What ... what about that large stack of ... datapads on my desk?" Padmé mumbled.

"Forget them," Anakin said, "I can use the Force to make them _accidentally_ slip into the waste disposal. And the twins can stay with your sister. She won't mind - it's just for a few days."

"And what about ... Obi-Wan's ... research?"

"It can wait," Anakin said, "He owes me after calling at one am."

There was silence from the other pillow.

"So, it's all settled then?" Anakin asked.

Only a gentle snore answered him. He smiled, and gently wrapped his arm around his wife. This was going to be perfect.

* * *

"You mean you're leaving us?" Luke said, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"What did we do?" Leia asked, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Nothing!" Anakin insisted, pouring himself a large bowl of cereal. He joined the twins at the breakfast table, trying to act casual. "You guys are going on holiday. You love holidays, don't you?"

Luke folded his arms, clearly not buying it. "But why can't we come on holiday with you? Don't you love us anymore?"

"Do you think we're a pain?" Leia asked.

"Is it because we soaked you yesterday?" Luke suggested.

"I'll clean up my room!"

"No, it's none of those things," Anakin said, putting a weary hand on his forehead. He glanced at the ceiling, wondering when Padmé was finally going to come down. This was going to need the combined power of two parents. "We love you. More than anything in the galaxy ... in the universe even!"

"Then why can't we come?" Luke asked.

"Because you'd be bored," Anakin said, "You'll have far more fun with your cousins."

"But they're so much older than us," Leia said.

"Yeah, and they're always on the holocom!" Luke added, "Always! I want to be with you, Dad."

At that moment, Padmé entered the kitchen.

"Mom!!" the twins whined in unison.

Padmé leaned over to give both twins a good-morning hug as she passed by.

"Your father and I need some time alone," she said, "Next time, we'll all go away together. Agreed?"

The twins nodded, and went back to their breakfast, leaving Anakin sighing with relief. There was something about that tone Padmé used that squashed all arguments. He should know - she used it on him, often enough.

"I'll help you two pack after breakfast," Anakin said.

"Can we take a tent?" Luke asked.

"Sure," Anakin said.

"No!" Padmé called.

"No," Anakin agreed, hastily.

"But we'll have to sleep in Ryoo and Pooja's rooms," Leia said, "And they play horrible music!"

"And leave their underwear everywhere!" Luke agreed, "Its gross!"

"I'm not sure your Aunty Sola would be thrilled at the idea of you two sleeping out on the lawn," Padmé said, returning to the table with a hot drink.

"But can we take one just in case?" Luke said, "Pleeeease!"

"Well ..."

"Wizard!" Leia said, jumping up, "I'm going to go find it in the garage!"

Luke ran after her, leaving an annoyed Padmé in his wake. "What about your breakfast?!"

"I'll eat it," Anakin said, shuffling around the table. "I'll need the extra energy to get all your luggage down to the speeder."

"It's only three bags," Padmé protested.

"Only three!" Anakin said, with a smirk, "You mean you're only taking ten pairs of spare pajamas?"

Padmé flicked a crust at him, and Anakin used the Force to toss it back. "No food fight," he said, "We're responsible parents now, remember?"

Leia came rushing back into the kitchen then, grinning excitedly. "Dad, can I take the super soaker water gun?"

"Sure," Anakin said.

Leia left before Padmé could protest. "Responsible?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin shrugged, grinning. "Well, _you_ are."

* * *

An hour later, the Skywalker family was jammed into an over-packed speeder, and on their way to the outskirts of Theed. The twins were surprisingly quiet in the backseat. Silence usually meant trouble, but Anakin couldn't see anything amiss as he studied them in the rear-view mirror. His Force-sense told him they were somewhat miserable. After the excitement of packing had worn off, they had entered a joint mood that wasn't boding well for the time when they would have to say goodbye.

Still, Padmé was looking relaxed. If only she didn't have the comlink in her hand ...

"Who were you talking to?" Anakin asked, after she'd finally disconnected the call.

"Oh, no one."

"It was work-related, wasn't it?"

"Just leaving some last minute instructions."

"If I see that comlink again, I'm going to smash it," Anakin said, "Then I'm going to toss the pieces in the afterburner. Then I'm going to use the Force to turn the cinders into dust. Then I'm going to kiss you."

"How about we just skip to the last part?" Padmé suggested, "In case we get lost and need to call for help. Besides, I _like_ the last part."

"Ewwww," Leia complained, from the back.

"See now that's why you guys won't have fun if you come with us," Anakin said, "You'll be going 'ewwww' every time your mother and I want to share a romantic moment."

"But if we come, you won't have time for that," Luke suggested, "We can do better, more fun things! Like go swimming and build sandcastles."

"I hate sand," Anakin mumbled, darkly.

"We could fly kites!"

"And roll down the hills 'til we're dizzy!"

Padmé smiled at Anakin, who was sighing in exasperation. "We can do all that some other time," Anakin said, "But this weekend, I'm going to have fun _alone_ with your mother."

There was silence from the backseat, and Anakin glanced in the mirror again, just in time to see Leia lean over to whisper something to Luke. Luke frowned, and turned to his sister. "No way!!"

"Yes way."

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is! Yissa at school told me."

Anakin frowned, not liking the way this conversation was sounding. "What exactly did Yissa-at-school tell you, honey?" Anakin asked.

Leia folded her arms, and smiled in a satisfied way.

"I'm curious myself," Padmé said, glancing back.

Luke was shuffling from side to side, looking like he was sitting on a very big secret. Finally, he burst out with: "She said that if moms and dads kiss too much it means they'll be another baby! Are you guys bringing back a baby from your holiday?!"

Anakin nearly swerved the speeder off the road in shock. Padmé, however, simply laughed.

"Never, _ever_ talk to this Yissa girl again!!" Anakin insisted.

"Quiet, Ani," Padmé said, "Luke, we won't be bringing back a baby. I promise. And Leia - don't believe everything you hear at school, okay sweetie? Especially about moms and dads. There are a lot of made-up stories on that subject. But I'm sure your father is planning to sit down and explain everything as soon as -"

"Hey, look, there's your Aunty Sola's house!" Anakin interrupted, swinging the speeder around and bringing it to a halt. "I made great time, didn't I? Time to unload, little Skywalkers."

Leia groaned. "Don't say that, Dad."

"Yeah, it's annoying," Luke agreed, "I'm not little! Where's my snorkel?"

"Why did you bring your snorkel?" Padmé asked, climbing out of the speeder. "They don't have a pool, do they?"

"It's just in case," Luke said.

Padmé glanced at Anakin, who shrugged in confusion. He reached up to grab the twins' substantial luggage, which more than rivaled their mother's, and followed them up to the front door. Leia jumped up to hit the door-com, and they waited patiently. From deep within came a dull thudding noise, which caused the walls to tremor.

"Are they renovating?" Anakin asked, as Padmé climbed up to join them.

"Sola hasn't mentioned it," she said.

"Maybe they can't hear us through all that thumping," Anakin said, pressing the door-comm again, "I can sense they're inside …"

Two minutes later, the doors slid open, revealing a beaming Sola. "Well, if it isn't my favorite niece and nephew!"

"Hi Aunty Sola," Luke said, happily.

"Thank you for taking them at such short notice," Padmé said, embracing her sister as they entered the house. Anakin carried the luggage down to the back hallway, following the thumping noise to its source. His instinctive curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I know what it is," Leia said, close behind him. She pointed to a door covered with 'keep out' notices. "That's Ryoo's bedroom."

"It's her music," Luke explained.

There was a crash from the depths of the thumping room, and suddenly the doors slid open.

"You Shaak-butt!!" came a shout.

Two teenage girls came spilling out, slapping and pushing each other the whole time. Then they started using language that caused Anakin to recoil in shock. He instantly closed the distance between him and his fighting nieces, and used a combination of the Force and his own substantial physical strength to drag them apart. He held them in the air for a few seconds, seeing as he was far taller than either of them, before releasing them to stand in front of him.

They met his gaze, looking surprised and embarrassed all at once.

Anakin favored them with his most intimidating Jedi stare, one he'd spent many years perfecting.

"_Don't_ use that language in front of your cousins," he said, pointing at them.

"But Uncle Anakin," Ryoo started, with a slight whine, "She tore my Kyan Mikely poster out of my magazine!" She held up the magazine and pointed, like it was exhibit A in a court trial.

"You said I could have it!" Pooja insisted.

"I said you could _look_ at it!"

"Liar!!"

Anakin held up a hand, instantly silencing them. He stretched out a finger towards a roll of sticky tape he'd spied on the lounge table, and it shot through the air towards him. He then took the magazine from Ryoo, and made a hasty repair job.

"There, good as -" he started, handing it back. He broke off as the cover swung into view, flashing with multiple holo-projections. The words and phrases caused him to hastily roll it up.

"You can have this back after the twins have left," he said, "And remember what I said - no bad language. No fighting, either."

They nodded quickly, and then disappeared back into Ryoo's room. Shortly afterwards, the music was turned down.

"Sorry about that, Anakin," Sola called, "They've been a handful lately."

Anakin left the luggage in the hallway, and returned to the lounge, picking up Leia on the way.

"What's the problem?" Padmé asked, looking at her sister with concern.

"They've been fighting over the holocom all morning," Sola said, "I told them we'd get another channel installed if they could learn to share it for a week. That has yet to happened."

"They need to spend some time on an island with no technology," Anakin said, "Obi-Wan and I once had to survive for a week in a remote colony which had a religious objection to all technology."

"Believe me, Anakin, I'm just about ready to try that," Sola said.

"Come on now, you and I used to fight," Padmé said.

"Did we? I must call Mom and apologize."

"Aunty Sola, is it okay if Leia and I sleep on the lawn?" Luke asked, tugging at his aunt's sleeve, "We brought a tent!"

"Sorry about this," Padmé said, "They're a little disappointed they're not coming with us."

"Yes, you're welcome to camp on the lawn," Sola said, glancing down at Luke, "On the condition that I can join you if things get too bad in here."

Padmé laughed. "Well you can always comm us if anything should happen," she said, "We'll call every day."

"We'll be fine," Sola said, "You two have fun. Anakin, see that my sister doesn't start suffering from 'work-withdrawal'."

"She won't have time for that," Anakin said. He bent down to release Leia onto the ground, and gave her a hug. "Bye sweetie," he said, "Be good."

Leia returned the hug, and then went over to her mother. Anakin beckoned to Luke, who trotted over looking somewhat miserable.

"Miss you, buddy," Anakin said, pulling Luke into an embrace.

Luke didn't reply; he simply clung to him, until Anakin stood up, ruffling Luke's blonde hair in the process. Luke gave a half-smile, but Anakin could sense that all was not right with his only son.

"We'll be back before you know it," he insisted.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Anakin asked, holding the speeder controls somewhat loosely. He was driving slow enough that he could pilot almost unconsciously.

"Oh, nothing," Padmé said. Her head was resting on her elbow, watching the scenery stream past.

"Really nothing, or you just don't want to tell me nothing?" Anakin asked.

"You're welcome to try a mind trick."

"You know they don't work on you," Anakin said.

"You're piloting very slowly," Padmé remarked, "For you, at least. What's our ETA?"

"Soon," Anakin said.

"Just soon?"

"Maybe a little later than soon."

There was a moment or two of silence, before Padmé spoke again.

"Any particular reason for the leisurely crawl? Not that I'm complaining, but I think I saw a Shaak pass us twenty minutes back."

"No reason," Anakin said, "My mind is wandering, I suppose. If Obi-Wan were here, he'd be giving me a lecture about focus. By the way, you didn't really mean that _thing_ you said, earlier, did you?"

"What 'thing'?"

"About me talking with the twins about ... babies."

Padmé smirked. "You don't want them learning about it from Yissa, do you?"

"I don't want them learning about it at all! They're too young!"

"No one's talking about giving them a medical encyclopedia's worth of information, Ani," Padmé said, "But when kids are curious about something, they're going to find out, one way or another. And we don't want them running around thinking babies are fished out of the lake. You just need to answer their questions, that's all. Anything more can wait until they're older."

"But why me?!" Anakin complained, "You'd be better at that kind of thing than me! I wouldn't know what to say ..."

"Why, didn't Obi-Wan ever -?"

"You've got to be kidding," Anakin said, "He came in one day, and said, in a serious voice," Anakin paused, and switched to an impression of Obi-Wan, "'Padawan ... Qui-Gon used to embarrass me by talking about the facts of life, so I've decided to spare you the same embarrassment.'"

"I'm sure his heart was in the right place," Padmé said, hiding a smile. "What about your Mom?"

"I don't really remember," Anakin said, frowning in contemplation, "I guess it must have come up at some stage, me not having a father and all ... but on the streets of Mos Espa, it was pretty hard to be innocent. You know, maybe you're right ...I don't want them feeling like they can't ask us questions ...and I guess this whole 'holiday without them' issue has got them confused. Blast it, why do they have to grow up so fast? There should be a law against it. I can't believe they're eight. Already!"

"Feeling nervous after seeing our future in Ryoo and Pooja?" Padmé asked.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Relax, Ani - the twins did have a father, remember. Its not all from my side of the family."

"That isn't very reassuring," Anakin said, glancing over at his wife, "Just ask Obi-Wan."

"Besides, it's nice to see Ryoo and Pooja - and our children, of course - having a chance to be children and teenagers. When I was that age, I wasn't particularly interested in being young."

"I couldn't wait to be grown up," Anakin agreed.

There was a drawn out silence as Anakin thought back.

"Luke seemed a little upset as we were leaving," Anakin suddenly remarked, "I feel kinda sorry for the little guy. All that assertiveness being tossed around ... he'll be overwhelmed. And they were right about the music," Anakin added, "It was awful! I haven't heard it that bad since visiting Herrata Nine. Music there sounds like fingernails on metal."

"I just hope Ryoo and Pooja don't decide to take Leia under their wing," Padmé said, "I've told her she's too young for make-up, but if Ryoo and Pooja start offering to give her a new look, she's not going to say no."

Anakin turned to Padmé, and they shared a worried gaze for a moment. Anakin suddenly jammed on the brakes.

* * *

"When you said you'd be back before we knew it, I didn't know you meant _this_ fast," Luke said, surprised.

"We were missing you too much," Anakin said, helping to reload the speeder with the twins' luggage.

"I know what you're thinking," Padmé said to Sola, who was standing nearby with a knowing smile on her face, "But we're not as crazy as you think."

"I don't think you're crazy," Sola said, "I think you're _nuts_. But then, you are my sister."

"I already _knew_ you were coming back," Leia said.

"You did not," Luke protested, "You were talking about how they might not come back at all."

"That's because I knew they were coming back," Leia insisted.

Anakin rolled his eyes, reminding himself that it wasn't too late to change their minds yet again. After all, Sola already thought they were a few sand grains short of dune ... it wasn't as if they could convince her they were any crazier.

"Love you, Daddy," Leia said, hugging him as she walked past to climb in the speeder.

"This is going to be the best holiday ever," Luke insisted, leaning over the back, "Now that we're with you, Dad."

Anakin smiled at his children, feeling his heart melt. "I don't know what I'd do without you womp rats," he said, reaching down to ruffle Leia's hair.

* * *

The Naboo lake country was perfect for a family holiday, with acres and acres of gently rolling hills, dotted with sparkling lakes, portals to the subterraneous liquid core of the planet. A sheltered valley, parallel to a lake-side, made for an ideal camping spot. About a two hour speeder ride out from Theed, there was one such lake-side valley that the Naberrie family used to visit quite often when Padmé was little, and she had suggested it earlier this morning as a nice location for a second honeymoon.

Anakin had convinced her otherwise, insisting the only appropriate place for a second honeymoon would be the lake retreat where they had shared their first kiss and exchanged their vows. But now that 'second honeymoon' had undergone a last minute rewrite into 'family holiday', so too had the lakeside valley become the new preferred destination.

The twins were so thrilled to be with their parents they didn't care where they were going, and had begun pitching their tent before the heat from the speeder's repulsorlifts had cooled. Anakin had left them to their excitement, preferring a more focused, mechanical approach to pitching a tent. Within an hour, though, the campsite was complete.

"Looking good," Anakin said, hitting the side of the tent as he ducked through the entrance, "It may not come falling down on us at four am. For once."

"How are the twins going?" Padmé asked, unpacking food into a storage unit.

"They're going, going ... _gone_," Anakin said, throwing his outer cloak in the corner as he emphasized the last word, "They pitched their tent and ran off to explore."

Padmé looked up, eyebrow raised with concern, but Anakin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I told them to stay within sight of the camp. Besides, they'll be back when their stomachs start complaining."

"Which should be any minute now, considering they only ate half their breakfast," Padmé added.

"Then that gives us a minute or two alone," Anakin said, crouching down and giving Padmé a playful tickle. "This is as romantic as it's going to get with the scamps around."

"Better make the most of it, then," Padmé said, smiling as she stretched her arms around Anakin's neck. They soon rolled over onto the air-filled camp bed, laughing playfully.

"Speaking of romance," Padmé said, after a lengthy kiss, "I found a magazine while I was unloading the speeder." She reached over Anakin's head to retrieve it. "Teen Romance?"

"Oh that - I confiscated it from Ryoo," Anakin explained, "'Yissa' probably reads the same magazine."

Padmé spread it out on Anakin's chest, and then rested her head on her elbow.

"Ten ways to _please_ your man," Padmé read from the cover, in an affected voice.

Anakin laughed. "Okay, let's hear them," he said, gazing up at Padmé.

"Number ten," Padmé read, "Feed his ego by praising _everything_ he says."

"Hey now," Anakin complained, "What are they trying to say? That men can't see through false flattery?"

"Oh Anakin, that was so articulate and ... uh ... eloquent," Padmé said, smirking.

Anakin groaned, and Padmé read on. "Number Nine: Offer to dress up as one of his fantasies."

"Okay," Anakin said, "How about you dress up as a beautiful galactic senator from Naboo?"

"As long as you dress up as my handsome Jedi Protector."

"Done."

They were about to share another passionate kiss, when the sound of a precocious eight-year-old clearing her throat came from the tent opening.

"Our children have returned, my lady," Anakin whispered sadly, meeting Padmé's eyes with an intense gaze.

"The Jedi Protector will have to be patient," Padmé agreed.

"Oh brother," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

His sister nodded in agreement. "Mom, can we go down to the lake?" she asked.

"Please, can we?" Luke added, "It's not that far."

"Yes, Mom, can they?" Anakin said, winking.

Padmé made a slight noise of exasperation, before rolling off Anakin and getting to her feet. "After lunch," she said.

"Wizard! I'll go get my snorkel and change into my togs!" Luke said, running over to the other tent. Leia sprinted after him, leaving Anakin shaking his head in disbelief.

"Togs?" he said, standing up to assist Padmé in setting out lunch, "Why did they bring togs?"

"Looks like they brought more than that," Padmé replied, glancing outside the tent. "Leia has flippers, and Luke has a blow-up water toy."

"They _knew_," Anakin said, "Somehow, they knew they were coming with us."

"Well they do have that mysterious connection to the Force," Padmé said, "Who's to blame for that, hmm?"

"That great, great aunt you never talk about?" Anakin suggested, with a smirk.

* * *

The sun was shining, the temperature was rising; it was a perfect day for a swim at the lake. The twins ran ahead as Anakin walked with them down to the water's edge, racing with each other all the while. Padmé had decided to stay behind and nap.

Anakin had initially thought to stay on the bank, and supervise from there, but the cool water and happy screams of the twins soon had him stripping down to join them. Time always seemed to go so fast when in the water, and it wasn't long before the sun started approaching the horizon.

Typically, though, the twins didn't want to get out, despite their fingers and toes being more wrinkled than Yoda.

"But Daaaad," Leia complained, as Anakin scooped her up, "Can't we just stay in five minutes longer?"

"You said that five minutes ago," Anakin said, "Now, where's your brother?"

Leia giggled, pointing at a snorkel protruding from the water. It was heading determinedly away from Anakin.

Anakin sighed, and released Leia back into the water.

"Go and dry off - I left towels under the tree," Anakin said, pointing, "Remember - last one out is a Devorian slime worm."

Leia hastily swam for the shore, while Anakin dived under to hunt down his son. He dodged several schools of curious fish, before spotting his prize and closing on it with unbreakable determination. A few seconds later, he broke the surface with his son hanging under his right arm.

"Aw, Daaaad!" came floating up from the open end of the snorkel.

"Aw, Luuuke," Anakin imitated, striding out of the water and onto the shore. He set Luke back on his feet, and picked a strand of seaweed out of his hair.

"Ha!" Leia said, as they reached the tree, "You're both slime worms and I'm not!"

"Who says?" Luke asked, pulling off his snorkel and picking up a towel.

"Dad. He said the last one out was a slime worm."

"Takes one to know one," Luke countered.

Anakin dried off his hair, only half listening to the twins' bantering. Down below, he could see two boats coming in, while a gungan waited to drag them up to shore. The creamy shades of the hulls caused the boats to resemble graceful water birds, gently paddling into shore. The stern on the nearest one rose up from the water into a streamlined curl, while the bow fanned out like feather. A perfect combination of beauty and practicality, like all Naboo designs.

The first boat held two adults, and was very close to the shore. The gungan was already wading forward to drag it in. Anakin squinted until he managed to identify the occupants as Loylian. The grey, gangly species was quite a rare sight on Naboo. They must be tourists, enjoying a family holiday.

The first Loylian to disembark immediately started shouting to the occupants in the second boat, which was still a fair way from shore. He spoke an alien dialect, but the intent was clear enough to Anakin - he wanted them to hurry up. Another father trying to get his children out of the water. Anakin could readily identify. Even more so when it soon became clear that the reason the second boat was taking so long, was because the occupants were arguing with each other.

He shook his head, glancing down at his own offspring, who were currently playing tug of war with an oversized towel.

"Come on, womp rats," he said, "Time to go wake up your -"

Anakin abruptly broke off, and stared blankly with an expression as if he'd been slapped.

"What is it, Dad?!" Luke asked, nervously.

"Don't _move_," Anakin said, with a hint of dire consequences should he not be obeyed. But he didn't wait to make sure his words were clear - time was critical. He turned and sprinted to the water's edge, unconsciously enhancing his speed with the Force. By the time he dived, disappearing under the water's surface, he was moving too fast to be seen. To Anakin's ears, the screams of the parents had been drawn out into a low-pitched groan.

The capsized boat soon became visible through his shimmering, watery vision, and he extended his hands towards the struggling children trapped beneath. Their long gray limbs closed desperately around his wrists, and he dragged them down, straining against the boat's pull. Once they were free of the boat, he kicked down and they shot upwards, breaking the surface amid gasps of much-needed oxygen.

Anakin smiled with relief as he felt the Force settle to a peaceful ripple. The danger had passed.

The journey back to shore was a slow one, as Anakin was weighed down with two frightened children clinging to him with long, spindly appendages. He had tied the boat to his ankle, with the intention of dragging it back to shore with the children sitting in it, but it had become clear early on that no one would be getting back in the boat anytime soon.

When the water became knee high, Anakin glanced over his shoulder at his passengers. "We're in shallow water now," he said, "You can let go and walk to shore."

They only squeaked in response, and Anakin wondered if they didn't understand basic, or whether that was their way of saying no.

"It's only knee high" Anakin insisted, "See?"

He stood up, expecting the children to land on their feet. Instead, he glanced down to find them still clinging to his torso, like he was a teapot and they were the handles.

"Ohhh," Anakin said, resisting the urge to gag, "Suction, huh? Clever."

_As long as it's not permanent_. He briefly imagined what Padmé would have to say if he walked into the tent looking like this.

The sound of feet splashing into the water caught his attention away from his payload, and he was relieved to see the parents of these two adhesives rushing towards them. They were gushing thanks and adulation, but Anakin quickly tried to brush it off. He understood their fear and subsequent relief, but he had yet to be reassured as to the safety of his own children. A quick glance towards the tree had revealed no twins.

A panic began to rise in his chest, until he saw his son and daughter chatting happily with the gungan dock minder. He smiled in relief, and reached down to help detach the Loylian youngsters from his torso. Once they were safely in their parent's arms, he walked hastily over to the twins, curious as to what information they were divulging to their minder.

Leia passed him his towel as he arrived, which he took thankfully.

"Dank yousa, sir," the gungan said, bowing slightly, "Yousa avertin' a tragedy."

"No problem," Anakin said, drying off, "Thank you for watching my children."

"Dey told mesa that yousa are a Jedi Knight."

"Oh," Anakin laughed, "Kids say the craziest things!"

Even as the words left his mouth, he knew he wasn't going to get away with it.

"DAD!!"

"Retired Jedi Knight," Anakin reluctantly admitted.

"He retired cause he fell in love with our Mom," Leia explained.

"She's the senator of Naboo," Luke explained.

"That's enough, kids," Anakin said, wary of having his entire life story divulged in the next few seconds.

"Yousa are marriin' to Senator Amidala?" the gungan said, sounding more interested by the second.

"Anakin Skywalker," Anakin reluctantly admitted, extending his hand.

"Dess Karpsals," the gungan replied, shaking Anakin's dripping hand. "Mesa honorin' to meet yousa. Are yousa holidayin' hereabouts?"

"We're camping down in the valley," Anakin explained. "Just for a couple of days."

"Mesa live down dere," he explained, gesturing at the lake surface.

"There's a city?" Anakin asked.

"Ya, a small village actually. Mesa retirin' myself, but mesa watch da boat dock on weekends. Stop by tomorrow and mesa'll give yousa one for da day for free. Mesa way of saying dank yousa."

"That's very kind of you," Anakin said.

"Mesa tellin' you - when da boat be capsizin', mesa fearin' it was da leviathan! Mesa heart was dumpin' like cawazy, and mesa startin' runnin' for da water, but yousa were already dere. Amazin'!!"

"I'm sorry - leviathan?" Anakin asked, squeezing water out of his hair.

"Oh, yousa no heard da legend? Never mind - it isn't awful interestin'... just a local myth ... tello da children like to tell eachother. Mesa no dink dere's any truth to it."

"What does the legend say?" Luke asked. Leia, too, was looking up with interest.

"Yousa don't wanna hear dat ... don't wanna make yousa scarin' to be swimin' in da lake."

"I won't be," Luke said, "No story can scare me."

"Me neither," Leia insisted.

"Well ..."

* * *

"And then he goes on to tell us the local legend about a monster in the lake," Anakin said, picking a marshmallow off the end of his toasting stick. "They call it 'the leviathan'. Apparently its twenty meters long and has teeth the length of tree branches."

"Let me guess - some tourists saw it just last week?" Padmé asked, stirring a spoon in her mug.

"You betcha. We might see it tomorrow, when we go sailing." Anakin glanced across the fire, where Luke and Leia were sitting, side by side. "Right, kids?" he called.

They nodded, somewhat subdued.

"You two have been quiet," Padmé remarked, studying the twins.

"They're just tired," Anakin said, standing up, "Too much excitement."

"I'm not tired," Luke protested.

"Neither," Leia said, immediately.

"I'll race you to the top of the hill then," Anakin said, gesturing, "Then I bet you'll be tired."

Luke and Leia immediately leapt to their feet, up for the challenge. Despite his longer stride and Jedi training, his children proved a match as they ran up the steep surface, and if they hadn't slowed themselves down with giggling and tripping, they might even have beaten him.

"I need to get back in shape," Anakin complained, as he collapsed onto the grass at the top.

Luke and Leia fell down on either side of him, panting for breath. Down below, Anakin could see Padmé silhouetted against their camp fire, and he waved both arms, even though it was probably too dark for her to see them. The twins joined in, until Padmé waved back, causing them all to laugh.

"Tired yet?" Anakin asked.

"No," Luke said, lying flat on his back, "I want to look at the stars."

Anakin looked up, and lay back, stretching out his arms to give the twins a headrest each.

"They're so bright!" Luke said, "And there's so many of them!"

"It's because we're away from the city," Anakin explained, "The lights of the city make the night sky harder to see."

"How many have you been to, Dad?" Leia asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Anakin tried to make a guess, but then gave up. "Too many to count. "

The gazed in silence for a moment, and Anakin thought back to the number of times he had done this with Obi-Wan. And Qui-Gon, that one eventful day. Hard to believe he'd only been a little older than Luke and Leia were now. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around his children, cuddling them closer.

"Don't ever grow up," Anakin said, suddenly, "Stay exactly as you are right now. Deal?"

"What's _that_ got to do with stars?" Leia asked, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"Well stars don't grow up, do they?" Anakin suggested.

"Sure they do," Luke said, "They get older and older and then they go supernova. Boom!!"

"That isn't reassuring," Anakin mumbled.

"But I _want_ to grow up," Luke continued, "So I can get my pilot's license. And a really fast speeder."

"I wouldn't count on that even when you _are_ grown up, buddy," Anakin said, frowning.

"Why don't you want us to grow up, Dad?" Leia asked.

Anakin sighed, knowing he was on the losing side of this argument. "Because ..."

"Because your father thinks you're perfect right now."

Anakin looked up in surprise. Padmé was standing a short distance away, smiling at them. His Jedi senses must be getting rusty.

"Mom!" Leia said, giggling, "You scared us!"

"And you took the words right out of my mouth," Anakin added.

"I've heard them enough," Padmé said, coming closer, "When you first laid eyes on them, that's what you said, as I recall. 'They're perfect! We can't let them grow up!'"

"And even then, they didn't listen to me."

"It's not like we can help growing up," Leia protested.

"I know, sweetie," Anakin said, kissing her head, "You two better go to bed before I start reminiscing about your babyhood."

Luke hastily jumped up, running to Padmé for a goodnight kiss.

"Mom, can I roll down the hill?" he asked, pleadingly. "Dad said we could."

"I did not!" Anakin protested.

"Yes you did - on the speeder ride to Aunty Sola's house," Leia said, standing up and brushing the grass off her back.

"Whatever your father may have said, the answer is no," Padmé said, rubbing dirt from Luke's face, "You'll dirty your clothes, and you won't be able to stop at the bottom."

The twins grumbled something to each other than Anakin couldn't catch, but they didn't argue.

"Sleep tight," Padmé said, reaching down to hug and kiss both twins. As they began to run down the hill, Padmé called after them, "And keep growing! Don't let your father stop you!"

"They never do," Anakin said.

"Unless you're giving them permission to roll down a hill," Padmé said, folding her arms and meeting his gaze.

"I never said they could roll down _this_ hill," Anakin protested.

"I have this funny feeling that you would have, if they'd asked, Ani dear," Padmé said, reaching out to help Anakin off the ground.

Anakin took her hand, but instead of standing up, pulled her down on top of him. They shared a tender kiss for a few moments, then Padmé lay back, gazing up at the night sky.

"Did I mention that Obi-Wan called while you were at the lake?" she said.

"You didn't tell him we were on holiday, did you?" Anakin asked, his eyes growing wide.

"I told him you were out with the twins, and he didn't enquire further."

Anakin let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

"You don't have to lie to him, you know. That research is a favor. Isn't it?"

"Yes, but I owe him quite a few favors," Anakin said, "I promised him I'd do that research. Jedi's honor. If he finds out I'm on holiday, it will look like I've slipped into a life of peaceful domesticity."

"Galaxy forbid he should think that," Padmé said, squeezing Anakin's hand. "Everyone needs a holiday from time to time."

"Not Jedi," Anakin insisted.

"Is that why they're so focused and serious?" Padmé asked, turning to Anakin with a slight smile.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

Padmé laughed, cuddling closer to Anakin. After a few seconds of peaceful silence, she stifled a yawn. "It's a beautiful night," she said, "But it's time for the Jedi Protector to carry his lady back to her bedroom."

"Can't we roll down the hill?" Anakin suggested, playfully.

"Maybe next time - when the kids aren't here."

"You'd have said yes when we were first married," Anakin said, hauling himself up off the ground.

"And what's changed since then, husband dear?"

"I know, I know - parenthood ... responsibility ..." Anakin scooped Padmé up, groaning with pretended exertion.

"Sounds like it's taken its toll on your muscle tone, too," Padmé said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're right," Anakin said, jumping over a stone on the way down, "Careful - I might drop you."

"If you do, I think I'll need to advertise for a new Jedi Protector."

"No you won't. I can still carry one child in each arm," Anakin said, using the Force to slide down into the campsite. "That's all I need. Right?"

"I don't know how much longer you'll be able to do that for," Padmé said.

"Well if they get too tall and heavy I can always use the Force. Size matters not."

As if to demonstrate, Anakin focused on a container of water sitting next to the fire, and it rose into the air. He poured it over the ashes, dousing the last of the embers.

"I didn't mean because they'll get too heavy," Padmé said, brown eyes looking up with a knowing gaze.

"Oh, the growing up thing again. Let's change the subject."

"Or how about we don't talk at all?" Padmé suggested, as they pushed through the tent opening.

"Sounds perfect, m'lady," Anakin agreed.

* * *

Barely ten minutes had passed, before the Force alerted Anakin to a disturbance outside the tent. He looked up, listening carefully for confirmation.

"What is it?" Padmé asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we're about to have -"

"Mom! Dad!!"

Anakin groaned at the sound of the tent being unsealed, and he rolled over, reaching for his discarded shirt.

Leia was first in, and she ran over to the bed, followed closely by Luke. They jumped into the middle, unfolding sleeping bags and pillows with lightning speed.

"Hold on, hold on!" Anakin said, picking up Luke's pillow and tossing it back at him, "What's wrong with your own tent?!"

"She was scared," Luke said, pointing at his sister.

"_He_ was scared," Leia insisted.

"You weren't telling ghost stories, were you?" Padmé asked.

"No. He said he could hear noises coming off the lake," Leia explained.

"They were really loud!" Luke said, "It's that monster! It's _real_!"

"There is _no_ monster," Anakin insisted, "It's just a made-up story. You probably heard a bird calling."

"It was not a bird! It was loud and deep ... like this ... whoooooooooooooooo -"

Anakin cut him off. "Even if it was the lake monster, which it _wasn't_, there's no reason to be scared. What's it going to do? Crawl up on land, find its way to your tent, and _eat_ you?!"

His children stared back at him with wide eyes, looking even more terrified.

"Come on, go back to your own tent."

They continued to stare at him, with one pair of blue eyes, and one pair of brown. Behind them, Padmé shrugged in defeat.

Finally, Anakin gave in, with a slight groan. "All right, you can sleep here. But just for tonight."

Luke immediately climbed into his sleeping bag, and then cuddled up next to Anakin. He felt his son pick up his right arm, and hug it close like it was a security blanket. Leia rolled over sideways, and pulled her mother's arms around her in a similar manner. Anakin remained silent, staring blankly at the tent roof, until he heard the twins begin to gently snore.

"My arm has gone numb," Anakin whispered.

"So's mine," Padmé replied.

"This is just how I always pictured a romantic holiday," Anakin said.

"I wasn't the one driving the speeder," Padmé whispered, sounding amused.

"You could have stopped me from turning around."

"I know."

Anakin looked over Luke's hair, and shared a smile with his wife.


	2. Part Two

* * *

**Twins3: Hijacked Honeymoon - Part Two**

* * *

_Beep-beep_ ... _beep-beep_ ...

"Turn ... off ... the ... alarm," Padmé moaned.

Anakin stretched out his arm, reaching for the bedside table, but his hand met only air. He felt lower, and ended up getting it tangled in a wet plastic bag. The alarm continued to screech, causing Padmé to drag her pillow over her head.

"Can't find it," Anakin said. He opened his eyes, and the sloping roof of the tent came into focus. Understanding dawned.

"It's the comlink," Anakin said, quickly waking up, "I should have destroyed that thing when I had a chance."

"Answer it."

"No! It might be Obi-Wan again."

"It's probably for me."

"Then you answer it."

"I can't. I look like hell."

"You look as beautiful as always," Anakin said to the pillow, jammed over tangled brown hair. "More beautiful than everything beautiful in the entire universe."

When there was no reply, he stretched out a hand to retrieve the communication device with the Force. One of the Queen's advisors appeared on the surface.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Is the senator available?"

"She's asleep. Don't you know what time it is?"

"It's 9:30 am, sir."

"Oh boy." Anakin rubbed his eyes. "Well, we're on holiday. Whatever it is, it can wait until we get home tomorrow morning."

"I just wanted -"

"Call Representative Binks," Anakin said, firmly, before cutting it off. He stuffed the comlink in the folds of his nearby discarded robe, making a note to keep it with him today. He wouldn't let anyone try and make Padmé work.

He pulled the blankets over his head, and rolled over to cuddle up against Padmé. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, he looked up.

"Wait a minute," he said, slowly, "If it's 9:30 ... where are Luke and Leia?!"

Within a few seconds, Anakin was outside and pulling on his robe. His search ended a few steps outside the tent.

"Mornin' Daddy!" Leia said.

"You got your own breakfast?" Anakin said, looking in surprise at the empty bowls of cereal.

"We're not babies," Luke insisted.

"Is there any left for me?"

Luke passed him the packet, and soon he was filling up on some healthy sustenance. He sat on a nearby crate, and watched the twins play with some well-loved toys that had been granted the privilege of coming on holiday. Before long, they were arguing over something, and Anakin shuffled closer to mediate.

"What's the problem?"

"She won't play along," Luke complained, pointing at his sister.

"I'm just making it better," Leia insisted.

Anakin stared at the plastic figures, lying in the dirt.

"See, this is Jedi Master Nova-Destroyer," Luke said, holding up the brown-cloaked action figure.

Anakin munched on a spoon of cereal, trying to hide a smile.

"He's trying to rescue the Flower Princess -" he held up Leia's doll, which was a miniature version of Leia, "- from the evil Sith Lord Darth Dark-Heart. But she won't let him!"

"Because he's useless at rescues," Leia complained, "He's still trying to figure out how to get past that twig. Meanwhile, the princess is sitting here getting bored. She can take out the Sith Lord by herself! Watch!"

The princess doll proceeded to kick the head off Darth Dark-Heart and then jump on him until he was stomped flat into the dust. Luke and Anakin looked on in rising shock as the attack became increasingly violent.

"You know, I think Nova-Destroyer needs to rescue Darth Dark-Heart from the princess," Anakin said to Luke, in a low voice.

"I think you're right," Luke agreed.

"I won't even ask," Padmé said, emerging from the tent and casting a glance in their direction.

"Wise," Anakin said, standing up and discarding his now-empty bowl.

"So, you're going sailing today?"

"No!" Luke said.

"No way!!" Leia added.

"Yes," Anakin said, "We're going. Mr Karpsal did a very nice thing by offering us the opportunity, and we're going to do him the honor of accepting it. How would he feel if he knew you actually _believed_ the silly story about a monster in the lake?"

"But it's reeeaaaal," Luke said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Do you think Nova-Destroyer and the Flower Princess would let a fake monster stop them from going sailing?"

"Sure," Leia said, "The Flower Princess isn't _stupid_ you know. Nova-Destroyer, maybe ..."

"Hey!" Luke protested, protectively hugging his toy.

"Well _this_ Jedi Knight will never let anything happen to his children," Anakin said, tapping his chest, "I promise you. Fear will not be determining destiny in this family, not if I have any say in it."

"Dad, do you have to be so dramatic?" Leia sighed.

"This is about sailing, not des- des-,"

"Destiny, Luke," Anakin said, "The word is destiny. As in 'we are going sailing today - it is our destiny'. Help me out here, Padmé."

He glanced back at his wife, who was munching on a piece of fruit.

"Sorry, kids," she mumbled, "When he starts using the d word, your father has made up his mind."

"Moooom!"

"At least come with us," Leia pleaded.

"With a monster in the lake?" Padmé said, raising an eyebrow, "Surely you jest, dear."

She winked at Anakin, but was met only with folded arms and a determined blue stare.

"Ani -"

"Padmé -"

"I'm sorry, but -"

"I promised your sister I wouldn't let you work. I keep my promises. You're coming with us."

"I'm not staying behind to work. Someone has to stay here and watch the camp."

"I wouldn't care if everything was flattened by a rampaging Shaak," Anakin said, gesturing around, "It would be worth it to see you forget about the galaxy for once."

"I am relaxed. I'm relaxing now. And I'm going to relax this afternoon - in my tent, with a good book."

"You could read in the boat!"

"They're fighting again," Leia whispered, nudging Luke.

Anakin whirled around. "We're not fighting!" he said, annoyed.

The twins shrunk back, subdued.

Anakin looked at the sky, sighing as he realized he was about to lose his cool. He reached out for the Force, and felt its calming influence sooth his spirit.

"We are not fighting," he repeated, much calmer.

He crouched down until he was on eye level with his children, and beckoned them into an embrace. They eagerly accepted, and he cuddled them close, feeling the last vestiges of his annoyance drain away.

"Go on and get ready," he said, pushing them gently in the direction of their tent, "You'll need to dress warmly out on the lake."

They nodded, and ran off towards their tent. As he stood up, Anakin felt an arm on his shoulder, and soon found himself in the midst of Padmé's embrace.

"I'll come if it's important to you," she said, stroking his cheek.

He shook his head, hastily. "I understand if you're tired. I'm tired too ... those womp rats may be little, but they snore like banthas."

Padmé laughed. "Shh, they'll hear you."

"I just hate the thought of you working when we're supposed to be on vacation," Anakin said, "That's the only reason I wanted you to come. But if you promise me you will be relaxing ... then I'll see you this afternoon when we get back."

"I promise," Padmé said, "And who knows ... maybe we'll actually get the tent to ourselves tonight."

Anakin smiled, and bent down to kiss his wife. He accepted her promise, and he trusted she meant it. But he couldn't help but smile wider when he felt the comlink slip down deeper into the pocket of his robe. That little piece of technology would be staying with him this afternoon.

* * *

Lake Wakaitu might have been shaped like a perfect oval, if not for the slopping hills which cut into the length at random locations. Anakin traced a journey on the map with his finger, making a mental note to turn around when they reached a supposed tourist attraction called 'the whistling caves'. By the map's estimate, that should give them time to arrive back three hours before sunset.

Once they had departed from the boat dock, the twins soon forgot about the threat of subterranean monsters, caught up in the experience. Their imaginations were fired by the unfathomable blue depths, and the murky swamps which lined the mountainous banks. Sometimes, they were a family of explorers, lost in the middle of a lonely ocean. At others, they were pirates, on the look out for fellow ocean-goers to board and conquer.

Anakin left them to their fantasies, and focused on staying on course. They stopped for lunch on a shelly island, populated only by birds. When Anakin held the tracking device to the air, the readings indicated they were not far from the dead center of the lake. The shore was a fuzzy, purple blob, barely visible on the horizon.

The twins had brought their toys along for the ride, and after they had eaten their fill, the eternal battle between good and evil continued on the sandy shore. Anakin was content to lie back and enjoy an afternoon snooze, lulled into a doze by the rhythmic sloshing of the water against sand.

_This is almost paradise_, he thought, listening to the music of the birdsong, mixed with the happy shouts of his children. _Almost_.

There was only one thing missing. Padmé, lying beside him.

"Dad!!"

"Mmm hmmm?" Anakin mumbled.

"Dad!! Dad, dad dad, dad ..."

"What?!" He opened his eyes partway.

Luke appeared above him, looking worried. "Dad, have you seen Darth Dark Heart? I can't find him!!"

"Maybe he was eaten by the leviathan."

"DAD!!"

Anakin sighed, fumbling around underneath him. His fingers closed around something which felt suspiciously like plastic. Funny, he had thought that particular shell seemed a bit too spiky.

"He had taken refuge from the princess," Anakin explained, sitting up and producing the toy, "But now he's ready to battle Nova-Destroyer for domination of the galaxy."

"Nova-Destroyer isn't fighting for power," Luke protested, "He's a Jedi. He's fighting for _peace_ and _justice_."

"My mistake," Anakin said, hiding a smile. He played with Luke for a while, controlling the Sith Lord while Luke held on to Nova Destroyer. Soon, Leia wandered up, wearing a pair of fish-shaped sunglasses.

"Is the Flower Princess going to join in?" Anakin asked, "Darth Dark Heart is going to retreat, if so."

"No. She's working on her tan at the moment," Leia said, "Dad, can we get back in the boat now? I wanna see the caves."

"After Nova-Destroyer pushes Darth Dark Heart into the pit of no return," Luke said, gesturing at a nearby hollow in the sand. "The home of the giant shell monster."

"He's not going down without a fight!" Anakin insisted.

"Wanna bet?" Luke challenged, increasing the force of Nova-Destroyer's attacks.

Anakin shifted his left hand around, and made a slight movement towards the plastic Jedi's head. A nearby stone came flying through the air, bouncing into Nova-Destroyer, and sending the doll flying into the pit.

Luke stared open mouthed, while Anakin laughed and laughed.

"Not ... _fair_!!" Luke managed, finally.

"Oh please," Leia said, folding her arms, "It's just a stupid doll. Why am I more mature than both of you put together?"

"Nova-Destroyer is not a stupid doll," Luke said, retrieving the sandy plastic Jedi, "And that was a dirty trick, Dad!"

"It wasn't me, it was Darth Dark Heart. And he's a Sith Lord," Anakin said, still chuckling, "Dirty tricks are right up his alley."

"Can we go _now_?" Leia suggested.

Luke put Nova-Destroyer in his pocket, and stalked off towards the boat. Anakin shook his head, making a mental memo to make it up to his son later.

"Have you got the Flower Princess?" Anakin asked, looking down at Leia, "Because we're not coming back here."

Leia took off her wide-brimmed hat, and held it up for Anakin to see. The Flower Princess was stuck inside, held on by a strip of velcro.

"Have you got the locator?" Leia asked, pointing back at the 'pit of no return'.

Anakin glanced back, and saw a long aerial sticking above the sand. "Oh - must have slipped out of my pocket. What would I do without you?"

"I'll be in the boat!" Leia called.

Within half an hour, the shelly island had reduced to a dark blob on the horizon, and Luke was still in a slightly grumpy mood. He was normally quick to get over minor family spats, and Anakin wondered if there was something else bothering his son. He could only work with what he knew, though.

"Come on, buddy," Anakin said, resting in the front of the boat, with his arms crossed behind his head, "At least Nova-Destroyer got out of the pit of no return. That's gotta be worth a statue in the Jedi Library."

"Yeah, in the 'defeated by Sith Lords' section," Leia said, sounding bored with the whole conversation. She was sitting at the stern, trailing a hand in the water.

"You're not helping, missy," Anakin said, pointing.

Leia smirked, glancing at her brother, who was sitting silently on Anakin's legs.

"Besides, even if he was in that section, he'd have some good company. The best, in fact."

"The best? As in, the _best_, best?" Luke asked, finally looking happier.

"Sure. A great Jedi isn't one that has never been defeated in combat. But one who remains true to his heart ... and true to the ideals that Jedi stand for. Which are?"

"Peace and justice," Leia provided dutifully, from the back.

"And compassion for all living things," Luke added.

"Yes. So if that is what Nova-Destroyer stands for ... then he is a great Jedi. Regardless of what dirty tricks Dark-Heart may spring on him."

Luke was silent, studying his plastic Jedi doll.

"I think the Flower Princess should become a Jedi too, now," Leia suggested. "Then she can help Nova-Destroyer defeat Dark-Heart."

"She can't be a Jedi!" Luke protested, "She's a _princess_. Princesses can't be Jedi. Right Dad?"

Anakin didn't reply; he had sat up to study the tracking device again. Not long to the caves now ...

"Dad?"

"Huh? Oh - she can be a Jedi if she wants."

"Yay! Darth Dark-Heart is going _down_!" Leia shouted happily. Her voice echoed across the water, bouncing off the nearby cliff.

"Have either of you considered the tragic circumstances that may have led to Dark-Heart falling to the Dark Side?" Anakin suggested, "I don't know ... maybe he had twin children or something."

Luke and Leia stared back at him, wide-eyed and mouths open.

"I was just kidding," Anakin said, taken aback at their serious expressions.

Then, he felt it. Just like he had sensed yesterday, when the Loylian children were about to drown.

_Danger_.

"Look! Look!" Luke yelled, standing up and pointing in the water.

A dark shadow passed underneath the boat.

"It's the monster!" Leia shrieked, "Dad! It's the _monster_!"

"It's not a monster," Anakin said, "It's just a fish - I saw a tail. Stay calm."

They kept quiet, but Anakin knew they were anything but calm. All three of them were standing, scanning the water desperately for any sign of their unwelcome visitor.

"There! There!" Luke was pointing to a spot about three meters out. Anakin looked, but the sun was bouncing off the water, into his eyes. The twins were moving up and down the length of the boat, trying to get a better look, and it was causing violent rocking. In the midst of this, Anakin happened to look at the right spot at just the right moment, and he saw the dark shadow appear alongside the bow.

Two meters long, perhaps. Or just under. Anakin stretched out with the Force, trying to get a feel for the animal's intentions. It was hard to sense anything, however. It was very primitive.

There was a sudden splash, and a long tentacle sprung out of the water. On the end was a large, blank eyeball, which hovered in front of them.

"Ew!"

"Arg!"

The twins were beside him in a second, clinging to his arms.

"It's all right," Anakin said, "It's just curious. It wants to know what we are."

"You said it was a fish!" Luke said.

"It is a fish," Anakin insisted, "With a tentacle. With an eyeball on the end. It's not unheard of!"

Seemingly having satisfied its curiosity, the eyeball disappeared under the surface, and a wide, flat tail appeared partially visible. The bulk of the creature began to swim away, and Anakin let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Come on," he said, peeling off the twins' arms. "Let's get away from this spot."

"Hurry!" Luke said, bending down to study the controls on the boat, "Can't it go any faster!" He banged his fist again the controls, causing a shout of protest from Anakin.

"Luke!"

The engine gave a few splutters, then died.

"You broke it!" Leia yelled, angrily, "You nerf herder!" She punched Luke in the arm, causing him to hit back in retaliation.

"I didn't do anything, gurg-face!"

Anakin could only groan. Padmé left him alone for a few hours, and already the kids were attacking each other, the boat had died, and he couldn't find that blasted tracking device! All he needed now was for -

"Dad! Look out!"

Anakin jumped forward, just as two long tentacles came shooting out of the water, and wrapped themselves tightly around the stern of the boat. He glanced back, in time to see a drooling, pulsating mouth rise out of the water, strategically placed just south of their position. The tentacles contracted, causing the boat to jerk and the twins to tumble to their knees.

"Dad!"

He reached for his lightsaber, purely out of habit, but even as his fingers closed around thin air he came to his senses. Like its owner, his lightsaber was in retirement from active duty, on the top shelf of his closet back in Theed.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could see Obi-Wan's disapproving gaze.

"Dad!" Leia called, sounding on the verge of panic.

In a split second, Anakin scrambled to his feet and grabbed both twins by the loose material on the back of their lifejackets. He needed no run-up to gain momentum, and no push to launch into the air. He simply allowed the Force to carry them over the front of the boat, and towards the nearest cliff. He sustained the leap for a good twenty meters, but as the third second passed, gravity took over. They met the surface with a splash that momentarily blinded Anakin. Not to mention the biting cold.

He could hear his children gasping for air, but they were already swimming for the cliff. Anakin again called on the Force, propelling them forward as fast as he could manage. As the detail of the rocky face became visible, Anakin feared for a moment that it was too steep to climb. It was Luke who spotted a refuge first, though - an entrance to a cave. The floor of it was submerged in waist deep water, but the walls were dotted with shelves and hollows. He helped the twins scramble up onto the largest shelf, and then he bent down to see what had become of their boat.

At first he didn't see it. Then the front half of it, bobbing upside down in the water, floated leisurely by.

_Some fish_, Anakin thought, _it ate half a boat!_

Suddenly aware of the potential to be its next meal, Anakin began to climb the walls of the cave, grabbing what foot and hand holds he could find. The twins had since moved up to a higher ledge, and watched his ascent with wide eyes.

Once he reached them, they clung to him, struggling to both fit on his lap. He hugged them back, trying to squeeze the water out of their clothes in the process.

"You think it's coming back?" Leia whispered, finally.

"No - it's choking on our boat, I think," Anakin said.

"What are we gonna do?" Luke asked.

"Call for help," Anakin said, digging around in his pocket for the comlink. He discarded a pile of sand, before pulling up a dripping wet comlink. "Lucky I brought this."

Anakin tuned in a frequency, then clicked the transmitter to the on position. There was a splutter, then static.

"Blast it! The transmitting circuit is waterlogged!"

"Fix it, then! You _can_ fix it, right, Dad?" Leia asked.

"I don't know. I'll try."

Anakin shuffled back on the ledge, stretching his legs out straight. Luke and Leia sat on either side of his lap, facing each other. They didn't speak while Anakin worked, and so the only sound was the rushing water down below, and the click of the tools against the components.

Just as the twins were beginning to get drowsy, they all jumped at the sound of a screech from below.

"It's back!" Luke said, immediately, climbing off Anakin's lap.

Anakin handed Luke his tools and the broken comlink, then shuffled over to the edge. Luke was right. Even in the dim light of the cave, it was impossible not to recognize those threshing tentacles.

Leia crawled up alongside him.

"There's the locator," she said, pointing to the edge of the water.

Sure enough, the missing device was indeed floating in the shallow water.

"And your toys." In fact, Anakin could see most of the contents of the boat was now floating in the cave. "I guess they didn't taste very good."

"The Flower Princess! Mean fish!" Leia tossed a rock over the edge, and it hit the fish on the dorsal side of its body. Two eye stalks came shooting out of the water in response, tilted up towards the ceiling of the cave. Leia drew back in fright.

The sudden movement attracted its attention, though, and its two longer tentacles crept up the wall of the cave. They stopped a good two meters from their position, though. After a futile attempt to launch itself partially out of the water, to extend its reach, the fish gave up and retracted the appendages. It didn't leave the cave, though. Instead, it patrolled the entrance, swimming up and down and slapping its tail against the surface.

Anakin glanced back at his children, who were sitting very close together.

"It's okay," he said, "It can't reach us."

"I'm not scared," Leia said.

"Me neither," Luke added.

"I'll get your toys back," Anakin said.

"No! Don't go down there!" Leia said, reached out to grab his tunic.

"I wasn't planning to. Come and see."

Leia shuffled forward, keeping a good distance from the edge. Anakin extended a hand towards the floating debris, and the Flower Princess rose into the air. It floated through the cave until it hovered near Leia, who reached out to grab it, giggling.

"You want to try?" he prompted.

Leia nodded, and came forward. The twins knew a little of using the Force, but he and Padmé had agreed to wait until they were a bit older, before discussing any extensive training. He wanted to keep their mind off their dire situation, though, and this seemed the perfect distraction. They could be here a long while yet.

His daughter had a little success with lifting the debris out of the water, and with his help, they managed to retrieve the locator. Luke soon came over to join them, and between the three of them, they reclaimed all their belongings, plus a few rocks for the fun of it.

The moment came to an abrupt end, though, at the sound of the comlink beeping. Anakin dived for it, hoping against hope that it was Padmé. Or, at the very least, a coastguard.

But the blue figure on the projector was the last person he was expecting.

"Hello, Anakin."

"Master!"

"Obi-Wan!" the twins yelled.

"Ah, I hear you have company. Well, I won't keep you long. I was just wondering how the research was coming along."

"The research?" Anakin said, frowning. "Oh, the research! It's coming. You will receive it before you leave on the mission, I promise you."

"How are you, anyway? I trust I haven't caught you at one am again?"

"No, it's late afternoon, here," Anakin said, "And we're all fine. Never been better."

"That's good to hear."

"And you, Master?"

During the conversation, Anakin hadn't noticed that Luke was sneaking up on his left. Now, he sprang forward, grabbing the comlink from Anakin before Obi-Wan could reply.

"Obi-Wan!" Luke said, "We're camping, and then we went sailing, and our boat was eaten by a giant fish, and now we're stuck in a cave, and the comlink is majorly busted!! We can't call anyone for help!"

Anakin wrestled the comlink away, holding Luke back with his right arm while struggling to hold the comlink steady with his left. The holographic Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, looking bemused.

"Sorry, Master. You know Luke ... he's got a crazy imagination. Everything is under control."

There were disadvantages to having twins. Never more obvious than when they ganged up on you. Leia snatched the comlink from his hand, then threw it behind his back to Luke.

"Obi-Wan, we told him there was a monster in the lake," Luke continued, "And he laughed at us! But it was _real._"

"He never listened to me, either," Obi-Wan said, nodding in understanding.

"What are we going to do, Obi-Wan?" Luke asked. "Can you come and rescue us? _Please_?"

Anakin groaned, sitting back in defeat. He might as well toss his lightsaber in the waste disposal when they arrived back in Theed, because if this didn't convince Obi-Wan he was a lost cause as a Jedi, nothing would.

"Perhaps if you let me talk to your father, I could offer a few suggestions."

"I don't think he wants to talk to you," Luke said, "Right now, he's sitting against the wall groaning, because he thinks that you think he's not a good Jedi anymore because every time you call him, he's not in the middle of some amazingly wonderful mission."

Luke grinned at Anakin, who was staring at his son in disbelief. Children could be frighteningly perceptive, at times ...

"Tell him that's utterly ridiculous," Obi-Wan said, "I have no doubt that raising you and your sister takes more skills than all the missions your father and I served together combined."

"Did you hear that, Dad?" Luke called.

"Can you also tell him," Obi-Wan continued, in a slow, deliberate fashion, "That there is no shame in asking for help. Even the best Jedi find themselves in tight spots, on occasion."

Anakin sighed, holding out his hand for the comlink. Luke passed it back, grinning.

"What do you suggest, Master?" he asked.

"Have you tried lifting it and holding it above the water until it asphyxiates?"

"It has tentacles, Master," Anakin explained, "And it has gills on the tips. Also, this cave has a low ceiling ... there isn't enough room, unfortunately."

"Stopping its heart, perhaps."

"It has a decentralized circulation system."

"Hmmm," Obi-Wan said, looking extra-thoughtful.

"I've really fallen into it this time, haven't I?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "This sounds like a job for your wife, my old padawan."

"Normally, I would be the first to agree," Anakin said, rubbing his forehead, "But there's one problem. Padmé is back on shore, and we only brought one comlink. And I have it."

"And it's broken?"

"And it's broken," Anakin agreed.

"I'll contact the Naboo government, then, and they will send out the emergency service."

Anakin groaned. "Tomorrow's headlines - 'Senator's Husband, Jedi, and children rescued from medium-size fish!'"

"Send me a copy," Obi-Wan said, "I'll look forward to reading it."

* * *

After the conversation with Obi-Wan, Anakin settled down to wait, with the twins returning to their positions on his lap. They were all wet and exhausted, and it wasn't long before Luke and Leia were dozing against his chest. He was nearly at the stage of drifting off himself, despite the rocky surface at his back, when he heard the most wonderful sound in the entire universe.

"Anakin?!"

He opened his eyes, stretching out with the Force.

"Padmé?"

"Mom?!" Luke said, stirring.

"Anakin!"

It was closer, this time. "Yes, it's her! Wake up, kids!"

They crawled off his lap, and he shuffled to the edge. He could no longer see the fish, or sense its presence.

"Padmé!!" he called. "We're in the cave!"

"Ani?!"

It was just outside the entrance, now. He jumped down into the water, slowing his descent with the Force.

"Stay there!" Anakin said, pointing up at the twins, "I'll help you down in a moment."

He waded to the entrance, and was soon grabbed in a loving embrace.

"Ani!"

"I guess I owe you a rescue," Anakin said, burying his face in his wife's hair.

After relishing the moment, he glanced up to see two waiting boats. One contained the gungan dock-minder and a uniformed member of the royal coastguard. In the second boat was a medic, a wildlife service officer, and one oily fish carcass.

"The twins are fine," Anakin said, releasing Padmé, "They're up on a ledge ... I'll go and help them get down."

The coastguard and the gungan jumped into the water, and waded forward.

"We'll get the children, sir. You need medical assistance."

"I'm fine," Anakin protested.

"Ani!" Padmé pointed at the second boat, and Anakin sighed.

"All right, I'm going."

He climbed up into the boat, and immediately reached up to hold his nose.

"Ug!"

"Sorry, sir," the medic said, moving forward to offer him a thermal blanket. "They want to study it. Don't ask me why."

"Never seen one this big before," the wildlife officer said, rubbing his hands together, excitedly.

"How did you kill it?" Anakin asked, still holding his nose.

"I didn't - your wife did." He tapped his blaster, "In one shot, too. Amazing."

_You don't know half of it, buddy_, Anakin thought, as he saw Padmé wading out of the cave, with one twin cradled in each arm. He shared a smile with her.

"I better swap boats," the medic said, "I need to inspect the children. You don't mind riding back with the fish, do you, sir?"

He didn't wait for a reply.

* * *

It was dark by the time they arrived back at shore, and they were guided only by the lanterns the coastguard had brought along. The medic offered to fly them back to Theed, but the twins protested so passionately, Padmé had to decline. It was the last night of their holiday, after all.

Anakin woke the next morning to find the sun streaming in on his face. He reached up to shield his eyes, then rolled over, instinctively reaching out for Padmé. He felt her hand touch his, and opened his eyes. She was sitting up, fully dressed, and reading a datapad. Around the bed were several crates, all neatly packed.

"Oh boy," Anakin said, stretching. "I feel like I've slept for twelve hours!"

"You have."

"Oh." Anakin rubbed his eyes, somewhat sheepishly. "I fell asleep early last night, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Padmé ruffled his hair, putting aside the datapad. "Don't worry. Considering the way the rest of this romantic getaway has gone, I wasn't holding my breath."

"Maybe I can reverse that, right now," Anakin said, kissing Padmé's hand.

Outside, there was the sound of pattering feet.

"Mom!!"

"Too late," Anakin sighed.

Leia appeared in the tent doorway.

"Mom, we packed our tent into the back of the speeder. Can we take down yours, now?"

"After your father gets out of bed, sweetie."

"Dad!!"

"I just woke up!" Anakin protested.

"Luke," Leia called, "Come and help me drag Dad out of bed!"

"Be right there!" came a reply from beyond.

"This is not _fair_," Anakin moaned.

But fair or not, they soon had him up and packing. Within an hour, they had left their campsite as clean and green as they had found it, and they were back on the road to civilization.

They spent the first half of the speeder journey reliving the fish ordeal of yesterday, in minute by minute detail for Padmé's information. Telling the story seemed therapeutic for the twins, so Anakin let them do most of the talking. They were tough little womp rats, though, despite their tender years, and were already thinking of the whole incident as an exciting adventure.

Halfway home, Anakin shifted over into the passenger seat, and let Padmé take over the driving. He glanced over the back, planning to start a game of 'spot something beginning with ...', but found his two children were both sleeping.

"I guess they'll want to stay up late tonight as compensation," Anakin said.

Padmé glanced in the rear-view mirror. "They had a little too much excitement, I think."

"It was some holiday," Anakin agreed. He glanced at his wife. "Do you think we made the right decision? To bring them along, I mean."

"Well, considering they nearly got eaten by a fish ... you can't blame me for thinking they'd have been better off with my sister."

"They could have been mentally scarred by our nieces, there."

"I know. But you have to admit ... when you and those two children of ours get together, trouble seems to follow."

"Only when you're not there to keep things under control," Anakin said.

Padmé nodded. "Point taken."

Anakin grinned, leaning back in the seat with his arms crossed behind his head. He was still in the same position a short while later, when they pulled up outside their home. Anakin was first out of the speeder, and he pointed with concern at the door control. It was flashing with a green security light.

"Did we forget to lock up?" Padmé asked, with concern.

"Nothing would surprise me," Anakin said, walking towards it, "As if monster-fish aren't enough ... now we have a burglar."

"Dere's a burglar?" came a voice behind him. "Where?! Mesa didn't hear anydin!"

Anakin whirled around in surprise, only to find himself face to face with Jar Jar.

"No, its okay, Jar Jar," Anakin said, breaking into a smile, "See I thought you were the - ah, don't worry about it. It's good to see you."

"Mesa arrivin' a moment ago, to see if yousa back from yousa holiday-a-way yet. Got a few dings to drop off on yousa."

The sound of Jar Jar's voice had caused the twins to stir, in the back seat of the speeder. Within a second, they were up and out of the speeder, and tearing across the garage floor.

"Uncle Jar Jar!!"

Anakin hastily backed away, not wishing to get squashed by two bundles of energetic eight-year-old. Jar Jar was more than a match for them, though, and he bounced right back as the twins barreled into his legs.

"Sorry," Anakin said, "They just woke up."

"Its okeyday," Jar Jar said, "Mesa know how dat is."

Luke looked up from his embrace, and tugged on Jar Jar's sleeve. "Uncle Jar Jar we nearly got eaten by a fish, and our boat got eaten and -"

"Mesa know, mesa know!" Jar Jar said, pulling a newsfax out of his pocket, "Da Senator made da front page!"

Anakin cringed as he held it up, fearing the worst. But there were no pictures of him or the twins to be seen.

"Senator Takes Down Monster-Fish!" he read, out loud. He grinned at Padmé, who was walking past them with armfuls of luggage.

"Haven't they got anything to better to publish?" she asked, "I've got to start drafting that submission to the tax department and -"

"All taken care of, m'lady," Jar Jar called.

"Jar Jar, you shouldn't have!" Padmé called back, from within the house.

"Sounds like you need a holiday yourself, Jar Jar," Anakin said, "You shouldn't have worked on the weekend."

"'Tis no problem-o," Jar Jar said, shrugging, "Work keeps mesa out of trouble. Mesa did some research for yousa, too, lil' Ani," he added, "On da Droogan Subsidary sub-council."

The twins were giggling at Jar Jar's nickname for their father, but Anakin was too surprised to care.

"How did you know I needed -?"

"Obawan told mesa. He callin' to tell mesa yester-aday to tell mesa dat yousa were stuck in a cave."

"Jar Jar, you're a lifesaver," Anakin said.

"Mesa just doin' mesa job. Mesa da senatorial assistant, yousa know."

"I know," Anakin said, clapping him on the back. "You're also a lifesaver."

"How about mesa take Lukie and Leia out while yousa and Padmé unpack?"

"Yeah!" Luke agreed, happily, "Let's go see a holo-movie!"

"Can we have a food fight?" Leia asked.

"Wesa'll be back later," Jar Jar said, herding them towards the speeder, "Maybe for dinner, maybe no. Don't wait up."

Anakin waved goodbye. When the speeder disappeared from sight, he suddenly turned, entering the house. Padmé was just coming down the stairs, after washing up.

"Did I just hear Jar Jar leaving?"

"Yes," Anakin said, coming forward and scooping Padmé into an embrace. "He's taken the twins - they've gone to see a holo-movie. They'll be back _late_."

"Late?"

"Late. Our romantic holiday has finally begun, my lady."

"I'm going to buy him a starship ticket to the most beautiful holiday spot in the galaxy," Padmé said, "That gungan is a miracle worker."

"I just had a crazy idea," Anakin said, releasing Padmé and gazing into her eyes.

"Does it involve the Jedi Protector and his lady never leaving their castle again?"

Anakin nodded.

"No arguments here."


End file.
